1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cab of an industrial truck and, more particularly, to the cab of a fork lift truck.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
Industrial trucks with a driver workplace generally have a cab or roof that protects the driver from falling objects or falling parts of the load. In the prior art, the roof has been constructed both as a metal grid structure and also from sheet metal with an integrated window. These types of roofs represent a compromise between driver protection and a clear driver's view forward or diagonally upward.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cab for an industrial truck that combines a high degree of safety with an improved field of vision for the driver.